Burn It To The Ground
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: Gotham gets thrown into a war between two villains who are alike in their own special, twisted ways. More importantly, who is she?
1. Master of War

**This was really for my own amusement.**

**Jigsaw is based off my own real life personality and is shockingly like our favorite villain.**

**Her voice isn't like most female villains, but lazy sounding and sounds like shes high. Not very sexy like. lD**

**If you guys are interested enough, I'll post Jigsaws picture in the next chapter. Link, that is.**

**And the Joker I see on here is the one from the animated The Batman series. Where he has that wild jester hair ya know? xD**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The city of Gotham. Home to the most deranged asylum. Arkham. Many criminals have graced its doorsteps, but she would be remembered. Oh yeah, she would be remembered. The new criminal gave a smile that seemed to stretch too far to be natural. Her eyes were the bloodiest red and her right cheek bore a red swirl tattoo'd onto the surface of her delicate skin. Her hair was fluffy at the top, and when it went past her ears it got straight. What the popular kids called 'scene hair' or whatnot. The color of it all was a natural brown except her bangs which sideswiped to the left and were as red as her eyes.

Her clothes were the normalest thing about her. Somehow, the off black jacket she wore was done in a fashion that made the shoulders looked like a suit but they didn't stick out, but looked as if they deflated and clung to her arms after the jacket went past her shoulders. The jacket widened back out upon coming to the end of the sleeves to reveal gloved hands. The color of these were an off white color with a black 'x' across both gloves. The fingers also were pointed as if trying to resemble claws. What she wore under the jacket was a shirt that was red as well, but only covered her breasts and nothing else. Her pants were the normal color for jeans and flared out at the bottom while the rest clung to her legs. Two belts crossed on her waist, one a chain of bullets and the other with the anarchy symbol dotted all over it with the buckle to match.

Her name is Jigsaw Halloween.

This girl was equivalent in more ways than one to the villain of Gotham known so wide named the Joker. More than she knew. Jigsaw had only heard of the constant on going battle he and Batman would have. It seemed fun and she was losing a lot of that lately, so the psychopath decided to come to Gotham. Maybe form an army here and there. Who knows? Maybe the rest of these villains would like her. Especially after she broke them out of Arkham all by herself.

"All work and no play makes Jigsaw a hysteric schizoooo~!" she sang, walking through the doors of Arkham.

Obviously, the guards were not expecting such an open attack and were staring dumbfounded, and as they did so, Jigsaw brought her leg up, grabbing two things that flew out of the holsters on her legs. Shotguns. Automatic. Frontline shit. Before they could say a thing, they were dead. The front of their face blown to hell. As she walked the corridor, she smiled and said quite loudly, "I like the sound you guys make."

When she reached the cells, she had the shotguns in both hands and shot both sides of the cells. Each shot made a door fly open and before long a confused criminal would pop his or her head out of the inside, staring dumbfoundly after the girl who seemed so normal from behind. When one emerged, his face was just as confused, but also had humor mixing somewhere in between. His skin was a ghostly white and his eyes wore perfect black around them. His eye color was completely red besides the yellow iris's and of course, black pupils. His hair was also strangely green, and worn in the fashion of a jester. Lips a dark red and tried to fight back the laugh bubbling within him, yeah, this is who you think it is. The Joker.

Upon seeing someone run past him, he yanked his arms out of his straight jacket as if he was free the whole time and grasped hold of the other roughly pulling them back. "HEY! Who is that girl?!"

"Don't know, but shes letting everyone in Arkham loose. Get out while you can!" the criminal seemed overly excited.

"Sorry my good man but I think you're gonna miss out on the fun." he slammed the guy roughly into the wall, knocking him out, and proceeded after the girl.

She was still busy blasting cells to hell and smiling like a maniac as she did so. Suddenly, eyes of a strange color dropped in front of her face and she stopped her blasting in surprise. Upon recollecting herself, she saw the person in front of her happened to be suspended upside down by holding onto a beam with his feet. This made her smile again, and back up slightly as the figure dropped down in front of her. His straight jacket still seemed to be on, but had its on patterns. Jigsaw could only assume he did this himself.

"What do you think your DOING?" he replied furiously and in a scratchy voice.

"What does it look like? Shouldn't you be thanking me?" she replied while checking her weapons' ammo.

"I am the Joker. I don't need no help." he stalked dangerously up to Jigsaw, pointing a finger.

"Oh my bad, forgot who that was for a second." she replied boringly, infuriating Joker this much more. "Sup'? I'm Jigsaw. And this is my city now."

Joker felt like he just got struck in the head. Did this bitch seriously come in here and claim HIS territory?! She HAD to be fucking screw loose to even say such a thing. As infuriated as he was, Joker put a pale hand to his head and threw it back in laughter, not startling the girl before him at all. She had the barrel of her shotgun pointed to the ground and was leaning on it, crossing her legs upon doing so. This was damn right hilarious! You don't forget who the Joker was, I mean, how could you? His features were unforgettable. And taking HIS city? No..no.

"Your good girl, but save the jokes for the comedian act." he finally calmed down.

"But my dear, you should know better than anyone jokes are.." she paused. "..DEADLY serious."

The end of her statement was met with a foot almost dropping down on top of her. She dodged easily, and looked at the strange clown in front of her. He looked ahead of him with a amused expression and eyes dancing with laughter. Before he could say anything, Jigsaw grabbed his still in place foot and attempted to twist it, only to have Joker grab the ground with his hands and turn in the process, so his ankle wouldn't break. Shock went through his eyes before he hopped back up like a snake.

"I'm going to assume your a lot more tougher than you look." he murmured a little seriously.

"Hey, people compare me to you back in other states. I'll leave that to you." she said it as if she didn't care, and held both shotguns at an angle in her hands.

The next five minutes was the two murdering psychopaths locked in a crazed fistfight. Or, feetfight since Joker only used those instead of his feeble hands. Jigsaw had to admit she did not know he would be able to fight so well. In the back of her mind, she wondered how good of a fighter Batman could possibly be if he threw Joker into Arkham so often. Wanting to end this fight, Jigsaw smoothly slid across the concrete floor, doing so by backing up, and running forward, and then sliding across the floor. Simple. And she went right under Jokers legs as she did so, waving to him as he looked down in confusement. When he looked back to see her running away, she wasn't there. What the hell.

"Runnnn! Its the Batm--" the yell was cut off by a scream. Joker knew what they were trying to say, and quickly headed for the exit.

He was out, but more importantly he needed to find Jigsaw again. She would not get off so easily.

* * *

Back out in the Gotham streets, Jigsaw landed on the concrete with a thud. Her walking would be normal at one time, and then go as if she was drunk or slightly dancing. Always moving in one way or another. She had her paranoia to blame for that. And upon landing, there was an explosion somewhere behind her, making her giggle like a schoolgirl and shoot off down the street. When she released some of the criminals from Arkham, some of the lowlife goons joined up with her out of fear of being caught again. She said alright, but they had to do anything. They agreed.

And so, some may have died in that explosion but that was not her problem.

"Who are you?" a startled policeman shook as he pointed his feeble handgun at the girl.

"Jigsaw, bitch." she had ran forward, hit his handgun away with the barrel of one of her shotguns, and pointed the free one at his face. Bang.

"Stop."

Jigsaw heard the voice, and turned her head slowly to look at the figure. Seriously, she had never seen a costume more ridiculous. Most villains didn't exactly wear a costume so..extreme such as that. But this wasn't a villain, he was a hero. Well, vigilante. Whatever. Its all the same. Hero, villain...no matter which one you are you always end up killing SOMETHING.. Of course it was Batman. She wondered when he would make his startling appearance. And he looked pretty pissed.

"Aww, but why?" Jigsaw faked innocence, which looked hilarious while holding frontline equipment in your hands.

"Who are you?" he spoke with a grunt.

"Geez, people have been asking me that all night. Can't you all deviate from the regular plan?" she put her hands on her hips and pointed a clawed finger to her head.

"..."

"Alright alright, my names Jigsaw. Be sure to make my file extra pretty." she mocked with a giggle.

When he suddenly shot a tether at her with a batarang at the end, she assumed it was intended to wrap around her like a automatic bind. Well, he failed. She shot out her hand when it wizzed past her and grabbed the metallic bind. Batman's eyes widened beneath the mask and was caught off guard as Jigsaw pulled him off his feet by yanking the tether her way. He fell, cursing his puzzlement at such a bad time, and looked up as he saw converse right in front of his eyes.

"Thats bad, Batman. And to think I thought you fought better than the Joker." she shrugged.

She had met Joker? "Do you work for him?"

He wanted to shield his ears as a shrill laughter filled the air, and its origin was the girl much to his surprise. He never knew a sound more disturbing than the Joker's laugh. "Are you serious? Me, mob boss of several across the states and my own reputation almost as large as his..I don't think so."

When she pointed her shotgun at his head, something hammered into her exposed stomach. She happened to be breathing out when it hit, so she didn't lose her air, but skidded on the pavement like those ninja's on japanese movies. Her fighting style surely was unique. She hadn't expected, however, to see Joker standing in front of her and Batman looking equally confused. Joker cracked his knuckles. He was no wearing a purple suit and something black that clung to his legs, but stopped pretty early. He wore no shoes, but had some sort of sock things on. Cool.

"Is there a problem?" Jigsaw asked with a smile.

"First, you come in here claiming this as your city, and then go after MY Batman?! You are one. Bad. Joke." his voice sounded sooo serious.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but your in my way."

Joker wanted to kill her soooo badddd. "Ohhh you have a death wish."

He pulled out his equally large gun, startling Jigsaw a little. When he shot, she expected as much when a 'bang' flag popped out. He started to giggle like mad, but Jigsaw didn't lose her focus. And its a good thing she didn't, because the clown stopped abruptly and pressed the trigger again, causing it to shoot out like a spear gun. She side stepped in time, and stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You want to play with toys?" Jigsaw said, a smile threatening to stretch her face to its limits.

Both Batman and Joker's expressions narrowed.

"Come out 'n play Renegade." she said to them it seemed, but held out her hand in front of her. To their surprise, black smoke formed and created a shape before too long. When the smoke had cleared, it revealed a scythe. Not just any scythe, however, the blade was seemingly larger and not at all like Scarecrows scythe. It seemed..supernatural. Joker concluded right there she was not a normal person.

"What are you?" Batman murmured.

"A demon." Jigsaw replied, all too serious.

"You've got to be kidding me." Joker said, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Nope." she replied cheerily, throwing the scythe like a boomerang.

Both men ducked, but Joker also shot forward as they did so. Jigsaw ran for it, trying to make an escape. She laughed as she ran, reminding Joker of himself if he wasn't so pissed. He spared a glance behind his shoulder to see the Bat getting up and wondering where everyone went. The two criminals turned a corner, and Joker felt himself being yanked inside an abandoned building and a hand clamp over his mouth. He struggled, but stopped as Batman zoomed past.

"Wouldn't want him to ruin our fun." a mocking voice replied from behind him.

Jokers eyes widened as he realized who was holding onto him. He turned around swiftly, but was met with darkness. His eyes rested on a staircase, and he climbed it without a moments hesitation. When he got to the roof, multicolored eyes saw the figure of Jigsaw as she lept from building to building. When her voice drifted his way, he fumed at how she was singing at a time like this. And honestly, he wondered where his humor had gone to..

"..While we burn it to the ground tonight!" Jigsaw sang with laughter.

* * *

**Kudo's to whoever can guess what Jigsaw is singing. lD Pretty obvious.**

**Reviews are appreciated and loved.  
**


	2. Batshit Crazy

Joker slammed the door open to his warehouse hideout and was greeted by Punch and Judy. Their faces were monotoned as usual, but were more interested now that their boss had arrived. Joker had a frown set on his face, and one of the twins put a finger to their mouth in confusion of the usual cheerful clowns expression. When Joker flinged into his usual chair with the smallish TV in front of it, none had questioned him.

"Turn the TV on!" he suddenly barked, knocking the twins from their spacing.

When it did turn on, their was a flash of static since it was an old TV, and then the news of course. Joker's eyebrows raised and he reached for the remote frantically, turning up the volume. He got out of his awkward angle and sat straight with his hands in his lap, like a little kid waiting for the next episode of his favorite cartoon. His expression, however, all but contorted when the face of Jigsaw graced the screen.

"It seems like Gotham has a new criminal to worry about." the reporter started. "From the information we could collect, she may even be more lethal than the Joker. This is not good, and Gotham PD says they are doing all they can to track her down. No one has heard from Batman, so they say, since he got roughly tossed aside between the confrontation of Jigsaw and the Joker. Lets hope that this does not end in a blood feud between the two."

Joker turned the TV off and tossed the remote violently into a stack of knicknaks. He silently wondered where the girl would go for a hideout. He might have to learn more about her behavior to actually see where she made her nest. It was obvious a villain chooses the place that bests fit his personality or name. Joker being in the warehouse of an abandoned amusement park made alot of sense, right? Suddenly, the clown peered over his chair at the twins, who abruptly stopped what they were doing to stare at their boss.

"You two. Were going out." it was an order.

The twins gave each other a confused look before rising from their position to gather equipment.

* * *

"Lalalala.." Jigsaw mused. "..good boy."

She patted the man next to her on the head. He had found her the new hideout, and praised some higher power she didn't shoot him after she was done with him. Jigsaw was staring around at her surroundings, transfixed by the musical beats vibrating throughout the room and the mess of lights tangling into each other on the floor. Not to mention the overuse of drugs and alcohol. They can drive people batshit crazy. Haha..bat.

"Sooo, a rave?"

A man walked into the setting wearing the same colored jacket Jigsaw wore, but it got longer in the back and spiked out into several directions. Sort of like a tuxedo one could say. He had his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and wore those skin tight jeans that were so popular nowadays. His shirt was white and had the anarchy symbol smack dab in the middle of it, drawn by Jigsaw herself.

"Fuck yeah." Jigsaw answered, obviously knowing the boy. "Like old times, right Jester?"

"First of all, its Jesta'. Second, we had a normal club. No strobe lights. I feel like I'm about to go into epileptic shock." he said this sarcastically.

"Shit happens." Jigsaw replied curtly.

"And then you die. True story." Jesta' said, correcting her.

"Whatever." Jigsaw waved her gloved, clawed hand and slouched in her chair, elevated a little higher than the rest of the joint.

"I'm going to, uh, rave since thats what this place was intended for and not harboring psychopathic murdering criminals." Jesta sauntered off.

"Sure." she waved her hand as if to shoo.

Her red eyes drifted across the raving crowd, picking out certain people that belonged to her little criminal group. More than one of them followed her from the states since they knew each other before she became so criminally famous, Jesta obviously included in there. He was excited about blowing shit up, and his arsenal is alot like the Jokers. He throws out random shit that explodes. Usually, though, he uses some sort of gunpowder that randomly combusts whenever its thrown or comes in contact with any part of a humans body. Jigsaw never understood science.

Her eyes darted to the door when a new face joined the crowd. Her features were very..cat like to say the least. Even her attire reminded one of a cat. Black leather. Jigsaw thought only bikers wore that stuff. She guessed the woman was trying to be subtle since she halfway danced through the crowd to reach Jigsaw. When she did, she walked like a model and approached her with a cat like gleam to her eyes. Wait, they looked like cat eyes. What the hell.

"Hmmmm, so your the new criminal?" she purred.

"Obviously. Who are you?" Jigsaw said with a creepy grin.

"Just call me Catwoman. One of the senior criminals of Gotham I guess. Sounds like you and Joker got into a spat." she pondered.

Jigsaw just now, for some reason, noticed the yellow tinted goggles covering her eyes and the cat eared mask. "Yeah. He seemed all too serious to be the man I heard he was."

"Look, Jigsaw." she figured Catwoman heard her name through connections. "We girls gotta stick together. You can have Gotham, I just want to steal precious kitty jewerly in peace."

"Sure." Jigsaw replied bluntly. "If its a alliance your looking for, than whatever. I won't mess with you as long as you never get in my way. Be sure to pass that along any of the other 'senior' villains you know."

"Simple and to the point. I like that." the woman winked from under her goggles. "See ya." she gracefully traced her way back through the crowd and left.

Jigsaw smiled. "This is getting interesting."

* * *

Catwoman walked out of the joint with a smile. She liked this new chick. If she was more dangerous than Joker, than it was good to have her on her side. As she let her mind think of new things, she didn't see the clown walk up to her and practically punch her in the chest with his finger. She took a step or two backwards, and then pulled her whip roughly from her side, and then snapped it on the pavement. Joker didn't flinch.

"Why were you in there?" he asked, a grin starting to form.

"Why?"

"I just loooove how you girls all stick together. Wonderin' if you would go find Jigsaw." he tried to look lost in thought.

"Why don't you go find out?" she walked away. "But take a cats advice, you might want to be discreet."

Joker looked at the club entrance and smiled.

* * *

Back inside, Jigsaw was still lounging but had gained a couple of glowsticks and other things that shined so bright in the blacklights. Her face didn't look all too bored, for she was entertaining herself by watching Jesta make a fool of himself. Only Jigsaw knew how to rave with her hands, silly kids. As she got up to make them feel like a fool, she felt the bottom of her jacket being tugged. Her head turned to see the white, but gloved, hand that was still on her jacket. Oh joy.

"What?" she said, looking as if she was talking to herself.

The hand made a motion for her to come back behind her huge throne chair, and so she did. And of course she saw Joker smiling back at her. Jigsaw made the face of a secretive cat if that was possible, wondering what him showing up at her hideout could actually do to her. Nothing. As she waited, he let out a little giggle and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Not so secret anymore, is it?" he said, happily.

"Why should it be? Most villains have heard about it now." Jigsaw replied deadpanned.

Joker stopped for a moment, shotdown. "Uh, than what is the point of having a hideout?!" his temper was growing.

"Well, whats the point of not being known? Zero. And I feel so pleased to see my favorite bad guy show up here as well." she clapped her clawed/gloved hands together in mock excitement.

"Where did you get so many people?" he asked, changing the subject.

"From other states. Already told you I was famous elsewhere besides here." she sing songed the sentence out.

"Ugh..well then.." he was stumped, and then felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Thats sad you haven't got to first base yet, but please don't go there." Jesta had one hand still in his pocket, while the other was on Jokers shoulder. He smiled that same maniacal smile. "No room for two jesters here."

Joker growled, brushed his hand away, and hit a smoke bomb against the ground. Purple smoke. Funny. When it had cleared, of course the Joker was gone. Jigsaw blinked, and Jesta shrugged, resuming his position on the dance floor and dissapearing. Jigsaw cast a glance to where Joker was before, and roughly grabbed the next person who walked by, which happened to have the same relations with Jigsaw that Jesta did.

"Yeah?" he replied stoicly.

"Casualty, watch the place. I gotta go do something."

Casualty's collar on his jacket was upturned and he wore a normal trenchcoat. It was a normal shade of brown, and his jeans were a faded blue and ripped to hell throughout the legs. His skin was super exposed pretty much. His hair style was like Jesta's except a big piece of bangs flew over an eye and shielded it from the world. Jesta's was just fluffy. Oh, and his hair was white. Jesta's black.

"Sure. Do you need backup?" he responded.

"Nah. Just keep everything in order and if anyone needs to see me, don't tell them I left." with that, she ran out the back with shotguns hooked to her legs.

"Gotcha." the teen replied, turning to look at the crowd and Jesta in it.

* * *

Jigsaw was as elegant as Catwoman when she jumped past the rooftops. Where would a Joker be. Where would a jester be? Somewhere entertaining. A carnival? Oh, Jigsaw, you sly puppy. She grinned at this and jumped down to the ground, running towards the old abandoned carnival she once considered making a hideout at. Good thing she didn't, or that would be one more thing she would take from the Joker.

She peered past the opening of the warehouse and stared inside. Nothing was visible except Joker, laid out on his one chair with a TV in front of it. He was at an angle like she was when she laid out on her own throne back at the club. Slowly, Jigsaw approached, aware he was flipping through channels obviously bored. Sparking an idea in her head, Jigsaw inched forward until she was directly behind the chair. Her hand slipped over the side, somehow, and reached up into his suit, touching his bare skin. Joker jumped like mad and spun around.

"W-who was that?" he barked, embarrassed someone had touched him..like that.

"Your favoriteee villain." Jigsaw purred, still hiding.

"Wha?" he murmured before feeling the warm hands return, this time two of them and they were reaching around his frail body and..

"And you thought I was so bad." the female chuckled, but this time Joker had her. He spun around, again, and was met with red eyes.

The other felt a strange feeling stir within him, and it sligthtly scared the clown. He pushed the girl away, and turned around for a moment, pretending to scowl but was really lost in thought. His own twisted thoughts. That wasn't good. When he had finally composed himself, he turned back around to face his object of des--..hate. Her eyes mockingly stared into his, waiting for Joker to speak.

"How did you find this place?" he started.

"Very predictable. Your the Joker aren't you?"

"So does that mean you switched locations to a puzzel piece? How original." he spat back with venom.

"Ouch, why don't you try taking it down a notch? Just because I got under your skin doesn't mean you should be so cruel." Jigsaw faked hurt.

Joker sputtered before answering. "You did NOT get under my skin.."

"Look." Jigsaw threw her hands up in defense. "I'm tired of your bitching." before Joker could retort, Jigsaw started up again. "Why don't we play a game?"

Joker paused, and then plopped down on his chair again. "Go on."

"Whoever kills Batman OR unmasks him gets control of Gotham. Short. Sweet. Simple." she had crossed her arms.

"Ok." Joker stood up, the back of his suit falling slowly. "Deal. No hard feelings?" he reached out his hand for her to shake.

Jigsaw lifted an eyebrow, seeing the buzzer that poked out of his sleeve. With little effort, she took his hand and pressed it to his chest. Joker screamed when he was shocked and fell backwards into his chair once more. Jigsaw smiled down at him evily and mock saluted. "I think like you, remember?" and ran off.

Joker glared after her figure and murmured, "Oh I can't wait to show you how wrong you are."

* * *

**Reviews are loved like always.**

**I see all you people out there reading this, drop a review and tell me what you think of my split personality(Jigsaw). c:**


	3. It's Showtime

As Jigsaw ran back to her club, she was stopped by the famous Batman of course. He landed right in front of her, hardly giving the girl breathing space. Slowly, she reared back into a normal stance for herself which was leaning at an angle with one hand on her hips. She smiled, as always, and lowered her eyes into a piercing glare of fire which chilled at the sight of Batman's own blue. The girl chuckled as silence took over the two.

"Why did you come here?" he breathed out in that disguised voice.

"Because I felt like it. Does everything have to have a hidden reason?" she put a hand to her head, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"What is going on between you and the Joker?"

"He got all pissy I am the top villain now. Uh, duh." she flicked the Bat's forehead, causing him to growl.

"So far, I have not seen anything impressive." and he regretted the words as soon as they come out of his mouth.

"Really? Than I promise a show later on just for you." her laugh rose to a high pitched giggle until a sphere was thrown in front of her, tear gas flowing from its core.

Batman backed up, shielding his face with his cape and eventually armed himself with a gasmask. When he pulled back his cape, of course she was gone. But who threw the bomb? If she had accomplices, this may have just gotten this much harder. As far as he knew, she was a mob boss in other places around the states, and one who held a dangerous record of destroying anyone and anything that got in her way. Sadly, this was all he could bring up. No real name. No family. It was like a Joker case.

When the smoke cleared completely, the Bats eyes narrowed upon seeing a black anarchy symbol where Jigsaw was standing not too long ago. It apparently was recent since it was made by spraypaint, still wet.

Anarchy? Maybe Joker really did feel threatened.

* * *

"Thanks for that Jesta'."

Jigsaw ran on the streets now through the shadows of buildings. Next to her ran the lithe form of Jesta from the club. He had his own smile on his face and those familiar eyes. Yellow as they were, they took the same shape of Jigsaws. One of a killer. One of a person who crossed the threshold of hell. When they reached the secluded rave club, Jigsaw slammed open the door making everyone inside cease their activities. She smiled like a demon, and laughed.

"Were going out tonight."

* * *

Joker was out and about in the late hours of the day. He was driving a car he had of course stolen and watched the rooftops for his nemesis. Where was the Batfreak? Suddenly, something came and hit him in the face, scratching it as well making blood start to flow. He put on the breaks to an abrupt stop, and looked down into the seat, finding the culprit to be a piece of glass. He examined it, noticing the blood smear from his cheek.

"What a cut up, hahaha.." his humor had been off quite lately thanks to Jigsaw. Bitch.

When another projectile of glass fell, alot of them that is, Joker jumped out in a start. He looked up at the sky when this happened, and caught the form of some fellow deliberatly busting out a window. Or well, he didn't look so guilty doing it. The man was smiling like a hyena until a voice shouted out him from farther up, judging by how he could hardly hear it.

"HEY! We need the windows intact stupid fucker."

"S-sorry.." the man stuttered, quickly going away from the window.

At the familiar voice, Joker couldn't help but wonder. And his thoughts were answered when he saw a girl flying towards the ground with a tether attatched to her waist to prevent gravity from having too much of an effect. She did a series of flips before sideswiping onto the ground, and then holding out her hand to catch the two guns that followed. Shotguns. Joker was standing right in front of super showoff Jigsaw.

"What. THE HELL, was that?" was all he could say.

"Your not impressed? Aww, and I did it for you." she joked with that crazy smile.

"Who are YOU coming into my CITY doing--" he was stopped by her gloved hand clasped to his mouth, and with the other, she pointed at the building.

Jokers eyes widened as he saw the once peaceful building explode, and it was cloudy for a minute before clearing up. He saw the anarchy symbol plain as day being madeout from the windows blown out and the fire from inside made the image perfect. See? Chaos can be beautiful. Before he knew what he was doing, he jumped up and down and clapped excitedly while laughing with his hands on his knees.

"That was GREAT!" he turned to the smug looking Jigsaw. "What posessed you to do this?"

"Batman. Bastard challenged me, why not?" she had her arms crossed, and lifted one out to wave her hand.

"I think you may be quite like me kid." he breathed in. "Smells like anarchy."

Jigsaw put her hand to her exposed chest and said, "I'm so honored. Don't worry, I didn't touch your precious Bat. I could totally not give a damn."

"Well then, looks like I have no problem here." he started to walk away, but stopped when Jigsaws laughter kicked up.

"So you agree to me owning Gotham? I'm the supervillain now?"

He turned on his heels, and glared daggers back at the girl. "Of course not. Silly me, thanks for reminding me."

Joker yanked out what looked like a boxing glove and sprung it out at the other. It was obviously on some extension, to which she grabbed and yanked him her way. He had let go, however, and pulled out a familiar gun. When it shot, a flag popped out which read 'bang'. Jigsaw stared at the deceiving object, but caught Jokers smile as he pulled the trigger again, sending the flag from the gun as a spear. It shot past her, barely missing a vital spot.

"You wanna play with toys?" a smile curved upon her lips. "Come out, boys."

Joker watched as two people fell into place next to Jigsaw as if on cue. One was the guy who had somewhat threatened him at their club, and the other looked slightly similar. His hair was white and had a big part of it going over his right eye, the collar of his trench coat was upturned and surrounding his face, and two katana's hung dangerously from his back, crossed. The one he had spoke to earlier laughed eerily like Jigsaw, "Believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Jesta'. No room for two in this city."

The other guy merely grunted, his hands in his pockets as well. "You do not need to know my name, for you are unworthy." his tone was more of a gentlemens even if he was a teen like the other two.

"Have at'im." Jigsaw pointed both hands to Joker, causing the two to run forward.

Joker shielded his face as Jesta' threw a smoke bomb right into his suit. The boy grinned before spiraling backwards into the smoke. It had seemed Jigsaw had trained them or alongside them, for his and her's style seemed rather the same. The one whose name unknown struck out of the shadows like a snake bite, both katana's in hand. When he swung, Joker carefully grabbed the blade and tried to use it to an advantage. Surprise surprise, the other blade came to strike him as well, but was also caught. Now that he had them both, he raised his body and kicked out like a kangaroo catching the boy in the stomach.

When he stumbled back into the smoke, Joker laughed triumphantly, only to here the whizz of something being thrown coming his way. As fast as he could manage, he backflipped a series of times, landing in a crouch. When the culprit emerged, Jesta' had stuck his tongue out to the other before tossing out another trinket up his sleeve. Of course it was a flash bomb. It blinded Joker for more than enough minutes to let the trio get away. Dammit.

"Who are these people.." he muttered before turning around and taking off, not wanting to see the Bat tonight.

* * *

Up on the rooftops, Batman stared out at the scene before him. The burning anarchy symbol had to have been Jigsaw. Her threat from earlier was all too clear. Blue eyes drifted to the ground to catch the shape of the deranged clown running the opposite way. By the way soot clung to his suit, Bruce could only guess he had fought the other and ended up not doing so good.

And for the first time, he contemplated letting the two destroy each other.

But they would not destroy Gotham.

* * *

"Were going out tonight, to kick out every lighttt~"

Jigsaw sang as she did indeed, blow the streetlights to hell while making her way back to the hideout. The two males behind her were tossing each other around as usual, with Jesta' being the one who was annoying the other. For as long as Jigsaw had known him, the kid was gay, but he had told her. It was really not noticeable at first. Casualty was in question, but had got Jesta's attention quickly, making the boy infatuated with the quiet sword wielding teen.

"Fuck off." Casualty stated while pushing Jesta' away with a hand.

"I just want to watch the stars with youuu!" Jesta' whined, feet still pushing him into Casualtys hand. "WHY DON'T YOU ACCEPT MY LOVE?"

"Oh I don't know, may have something to do with not loving you. Maybe." he deadpanned.

"So hateful." Jesta' pulled back in defeat and looked to Jigsaw. "Hey there boss lady, you have been acting sorta strange."

"Strange?" Jigsaw turned to look over her shoulder, but never did, keeping her eyes in front of her.

"Why mess with this Joker guy? He's a nobody just a lamer playing dress up. You could have wasted him earlier." Jesta' said this with his hands back into his pockets.

"Maybe.." Jigsaw drifted off.

"Whats the problem?" Casualty decided to add in.

"String'in em along just to knock them down. Let him think he has a chance." she jerked her shotgun forward, letting the bullets slide out and clank onto the sidewalk.

"Is that really all?" Casualty questioned further.

Jigsaw stopped walking, making the other two stop as well. "I don't think its quite your business. Any of you bastards got any other questions?" red eyes pierced both males with an intent to kill.

"My apologies, Jigsaw." Casualty managed to say for him and Jesta', but never the less they resumed walking.

* * *

**And theres another one.**

**All three of my guys are OC's and I will rain hellfire down on you if you ever use them. Ever.**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
